Drinks and Bittersweet Lips
by Soffy-blu
Summary: They are both at a party. He's a little awkward and she's kind of sweet. "You know Natsu for a dragon, you sure are gentle." {Rated M because they kind of get a little touchy feely} [One-Shot][NaLu]


A/N: There will be drinking, grinding and kissing in this. For the one and the only fucking-dragneel (On tumblr) 3 Hope you like it sweet pea! Just a little one-shot (Barely that tbh)

Summary: They both were at a party. He's a little awkward and she's too sweet. NaLu

 _Smack that all on the floor , Smack that give me some more_

The music was blaring throughout every nook and cranny of the house and Lucy sighed. The only guys that seemed to like her are the douche bag's that just want sex. But still in yet she swung her hips lightly to the music. Her hair was partially curled and it bounced against her shoulder blades as she closed her eyes.

Lucy took a swig of her drink and bit down on her lower lip, looking around. She rolled her eyes at the stereotypical guys grinding on every girl they possibly could. Suddenly someone came crashing into her and she was about to go off on them when they began frantically apologizing.

She began to smooth out her pleated mini skirt and tugged slightly at the black tank top. She was both pissed off and amused. On one hand, someone just slammed into her but on the other his eyes were hazed over in fear and he was _cute._

"Shit shit shit, I'm so sorry! I was looking for the punch but then they- and then there was a crash and then-" She let out a giggle and raised a brow at the unfamiliar boy waving his arms in the air. His desperate attempts to explain himself were amusing in her hazel eyes.

"Why are you...laughing?" He questioned and she only waved it off before wrapping her nimble fingers around his palm. Dragging him to the punch bowl she grinned widely.

"It's fine, I'm Lucy and you are?"

"Uh- I'm Natsu!" He was awkward and clumsy and he was honestly amusing to watch. Reaching her hand out she placed it on his shoulder as to steady him from falling.

"Hm, cool name. How much have you had to drink tonight?" It was a blunt question that the pink haired boy didn't know how to answer. How many had he had again? One or two? Maybe 7? He wasn't sure but he didn't care. He was making a fool of himself and he knew that, so why couldn't he _fucking stop?!_

"You're a little tipsy , eh Natsu?"

"Maybe a little…"

A boy that she had figured out who's name was Gray was sent flying at the fist of Natsu. Before he fell, again. She didn't really know him and like hell would she trust someone that had pink hair and acted like he was 5 but, she wanted to have some fun.

"Well you know what they say, You only live once." The sigh escaped her lips before it was replaced with a giggle and a smirk.

The pair spent at least an hour talking about the stupid shit they've done and why they did it all while sipping on vodka. Over time they became good friends and easily trusted eachother.

They were laughing at the guy who tried to hit on her and she looked at him like he was stupid. Suddenly her eyes brightened and she sipped her drink before she let out a giggle and her hands flew to his wrists. Pulling him along into the crowd she snickered at the jealous guys sending Natsu a death glare.

 _Smack that all on the floor , Smack that give me some more, Smack that till' you get sore_

Her hips rolled against his when his fingers began to trail up and down her sides. It was like fire in his every touch, sending electricity through her body repeatedly. She shivered when his warm lips found their way to the nape of her neck, kissing and nibbling up and down from her collarbone to her jaw.

"You know Natsu for a dragon you sure are gentle." 

She rubbed against him with something that sent sparks through his fingertips and shivers down his spine.

"Well, Luce, for a princess you sure are wild."

Their hips were rolling in sync and she dropped to the floor, coming back up to face him and grind again. She wasn't like the cherry on top, no, Lucy was the dark chocolate syrup covering the sundae. She was bittersweet and that was a taste he had come to love.

Hands were trailing and he didn't know how much longer it would be till' his lip buckled under the pressure of his tooth. She was _hot_ and he meant that in both ways. Her hair was starting to stick to her face and a bead of sweat dared to caress her forehead.

The heat pooling between her legs was begging for mercy, for something to stop the feeling. Hher legs wanted to cave in at his very touch. A mini skirt that barely served it's purpose was grinding into him, allowing every tingle of curiosity and arousal to create friction.

Their tongue began to battle, exploring every inch of each others mouths. She pulled away earning a grunt from the boy. Pale pink lips were glossed over from rolling her tongue over it and a smug grin rest on her face.

Nimble fingers gripped his belt loops and she began to lead him up the stairs. The tension between them was toe curling and back arching worthy, their feet stumbling in a desperate attempt to get up the stairs.

People watched in dismay as halfway up the stairs she was roughly shoved against the wall. He groaned when she shifted and wrapped her thighs around his waist. They were _so close to it._ Pearl white teeth were biting down on his neck and leaving marks in their wake. He was frantically trying to make it up the stairs because _goddamnit she was fumbling with his belt._

They were less than 3 steps from the hallway that would lead them to a bedroom. He was excited and she was desperate for his touch. That's when things came crashing down , _literally_.

A beer bottle somehow found it's way under his foot and they were sent tumbling down the stairs. Curses and yelps were all that could be heard from the pair as she instinctively held on to him tighter. Little did she know that would cause her a great amount of regret-not for meeting him- but for his damned clumsiness.

He caught the both of them as they were tumbling by grabbing the railing but his fingers slipped when her warmth pressed against his. The two were sent spiralling down the carpeted staircase once again and she swore it was the stupidest thing she'd ever done.

His ass landed on her fucking face. Yes, that's correct. In the midst of all of this he landed on her face. When the realization hit him he jumped up with a crimson blush spreading from up his neck.

"Shit! I'm so sorry-god this is awkward I _swear I didn't mean to please don't kill me Luce!"_ His fumbled apologizes did little to nothing ass she was so drunk she did two things. She laughed and theeeen threw a shoe at him.

The night was still adventurous and yeah they would _definitely_ come visit each other soon but for now it was ruined. There was no fucking way he could lose his virginity the same night he _sat on her face._ He knew the rumors of "Natsu sat on Lucy's face!" would probably fly around in no time.

But alas he continued to apologize and try to make it up to her in more way than one.

A/N: Woah this is probably horrible as it is 4 a.m… whoopsies. Anyways gimme all the reviews I love them okay? Okay.

~Amber


End file.
